


Nightmare

by Harripotter



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23455360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harripotter/pseuds/Harripotter
Summary: Albus Severus potter
Kudos: 2





	Nightmare

Harry held his precious bundle carefully in awe of this tiny human he had created.  
Ginny who had been resting after the gruelling birth looked up and asked what should we name him.  
Harry gave it great thought and knew immediately.  
"He will be named Albus Severus Potter,"Harry said grinning at his wife.

"Noooo" Harry awoke screaming looking around at his surroundings. He was at the hospital at the birth of his second son.  
He couldn't believe the nightmare he had, laughing to himself at the thought of naming his child after the greasy git.  
He definitely needed more sleep.

All was well


End file.
